Funny Jealousy
by Road to Black Friday
Summary: Nigel Gets jealous when Sydney gets a secrect admirer, he tries to win Sydney's effection over the secrect amirer, little does he know the admirer is........ you will have to read. SydXNige
1. Chapter 1 Black Pearl

**Disclaimers: I don't own Relic Hunter or its characters and make no money from my fanfic. However, please do not reproduce this story without my permission.**

Relic Hunter, Funny Jealousy.

Chapter 1: Black Pearl.

Sydney Fox sat on top of the washing machine in her kitchen, she was downing breakfast really quick, _Shit! I am late! Claudia will even be there on time at this rate! _Sydney rushed around the house gathering all her things together. She dived into her bedroom, last nights date lay sprawled out on her bed, she brushed her teeth hurriedly. _Who's idea was it to get drunk? Man I can't even remember last time I had a hangover this bad._

Her car was in service, but there always was Brett's motorbike? _He won't mind, _Sydney reached for the keys. _He won't mind would he, I will just leave him a note. _Sydney scribbled a note on a piece of paper. 2 hours late! Crap there was a teachers meeting this morning. S C R E W E D.

Sydney jumped on the bike, and set off for the university. When she arrived everyone stopped and stared. Wide eyed and curious. Sydney hoped off the bike, pulling off the helmet she felt the air go still. "Whoa! Professor F O X! Nice bike! Take me for a ride?" teased one student. Sydney gave him a glare. He turned red and ran off. She charged into the school, her black hair billowing behind her. _Staff meeting, damn oh damn! _She pressed her hand against the door and walked in out of breath and hung over, "Sorry I am _cough _I forgot to set my alarm" she finished triumphantly. _I haven't pulled that excuse since college. _"So nice of you to grace us with your presence, Ms. Fox sit down." Snapped Mr. Jenkins. Sydney took her seat next to Nigel "Late night? Syd" he whispered.

"Shut up Nigel," she grumbled.

"Oi! Syd it's over" Nigel shook Sydney awake.

"Huh? I agree with Peterson!" she yelled raising her hand in the air. Her eyes grew wide. "Oh, it's over thank god."

"Yeah, and Syd mind telling me why you are so late?"

"No, I think the truth would be too delicate for yours ears Nige" she grinned.

Nigel flushed red; he didn't need to know what Sydney got up to outside of work, he didn't want to know.

"Oh! Was it ah…. one of those types of..." They rounded the corridor, to go into the office. On the desk sat 10 bunches of black roses. Claudia walked up to Sydney. "Syd, you got all these roses, I didn't look at the card. I just put…." Claudia broke off in mid sentence. Sydney walked into her office every space was covered in black roses.

"The roses that couldn't fit in your office are on my desk…" Claud finished. Sydney turned around and laughed, throwing her hair back chuckling to her self. "A package arrived for you Syd. I put it on your desk; I hope you can find it."

"Thanks Claudia, what am I going to do with all these flowers?" she found a black package on her desk; she opened a card it had a black rose on it. The card read.

_Dear Ms. Sydney Fox, _

_I trust you know who it is? If you don't I will be most disappointed. _

_I hope that you like the gift. If you remember me, meet me at the Plaza hotel tonight at 8 room 413. _

_Lots of love, _

_You know who?_

_A thousand black roses, for the one I love. _

Sydney smiled. She looked down at the package, she opened it a silver necklace with a black rose pendant on it. It was made from black pearl. It caught the light perfectly reflecting the shiny black colour. "Achoo!" someone sneezed.

"Bless you Nigel"

"Sydney did I ever happened to mention that I am allergic to black roses?" The Englishman sneezed.

"No I can't say you ever did Nige."

"Hey Syd what have you got there?" he question Nigel stood with his hands on his hips and gave Sydney a sneezey glare.

"Oh, nothing just a black rose." She replied putting the necklace in her pocket.

* * *

**Okay, I just called it the chapter black pearl because I was listening to a song by Bryan Adams called black pearl. There will be more soon Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 It just got funny

Disclaimers: I don't own Relic Hunter or its characters and make no money from my fanfic

**Disclaimers: I don't own Relic Hunter or its characters and make no money from my fanfic. However, please do not reproduce this story without my permission.**

**Relic Hunter, Funny Jealousy. **

**Chapter 2: It just got funny. **

Sydney sat at her desk, daydreaming, Nigel was lolling back is his chair gazing at Sydney. "W h hoAHGAHHAHh!!"

"Nigel, I you wanted to go to the swings you could have asked! You didn't have to fall off your chair." Sydney joked pulling him to his feet.

"Ha-ha! Syd! Just great!"

"Lighten up Nige"

He glared at her. Sydney favorite hobby was making Nigel blush. "What ever Syd!"

"Oh! He's getting cranky!" she teased. Nigel didn't mind Sydney teasing him; in fact he enjoyed it more than anything else. He faked a grumbled. "Grrrrggghhh!" Hunching his shoulders.

"Aww! Come on Nige this is no way to lighten up!" she pushed him into a chair and massaged his shoulders. He loosened the tension in his shoulders and lolled his head back.

"But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell,  
I know right now you can't tell,  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see,  
A different side of me,  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired,  
I know right now you don't care,  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me,  
And how I used to be" Nigel sang under his breath.

"Nige I never knew you like Matchbox Twenty?"

"You got me into them if you remember correctly."

"Oh, Brett!" She exclaimed. Her tall last nights date walked in, he was wearing the same clothes. Nigel turned around and hunched his shoulders and pouted.

"Hey, Syd I came to see my gorgeous lady and fetch my beauty." Brett smiled.

"Oh yeah your bike, here are the keys. Nigel, this is Brett" Sydney grabbed Nigel and turned him around. "My teaching assistant"

"Oh hey! How you doing?"

Nigel looked up at him and pouted "Fine." He turned around and started reading a magazine.

"Nigel your reading your magazine upside down." Sydney growled. Nigel turned bright red and threw the magazine in the corner of the room.

"It was boring."

"I'm not surprised if you were reading it upside down, mate." Brett pointed out.

"Smooth, really smooth. _Brett_, things like that only sound right coming from Sydney" Nigel stormed running out of her office. "Ni… oh stuff him for the moment, sorry about that Brett he is never like that." Sydney exclaimed sitting on her desk.

"Hey, that's ok. What are you doing tonight at 8?" Brett asked soothingly.

"Oh tonight."

**8 p.m. the Plaza hotel outside room 413: **

Sydney stood poised ready to knock on the door of room 413, she was dressed in a black dress, and she had a black rose in her hair. She fiddled with the necklace on neck. Knock! Knock!

"So you do remember me after all Sydney" Jonas said, he was leaning against the door frame in a black suit.

"Yes, how could you even think that I wouldn't?"

"Absolutely ravishing Sydney Fox" Jonas muttered, "There is someone I would like you to meet they are coming soon. Any ways tell me what you did when you saw all those black roses in the office?" Jonas caressed her hair.

"Well surprised, very surprised, especially when I came home and found this dress on my door step" she twirled around for Jonas. And collapsed on his lap.

"Yes I must say that the dress was a great choice." He added pompously. Knock! Knock!

"Come in, it looks like they are early" Jonas called. The figure entered, he stopped in his tracks.

"My god! Sydney!"

"Nigel!" the both exclaimed in unison.

**I must be really cruel ending it there. Lets just say Jonas isn't Jonas he is……………….. **

**©BTBF**


	3. Chapter 3 Rock, Paper Scissors

Disclaimers: I don't own Relic Hunter or its characters and make no money from my fanfic

**Disclaimers: I don't own Relic Hunter or its characters and make no money from my fanfic. However, please do not reproduce this story without my **

**permission.**

* * *

**Relic Hunter, Funny Jealousy. **

**Chapter 3: Rock, Paper, Scissors. **

Sydney turned to Nigel and glared at him.

"Sydney what in the name of god are you doing here with him!" Nigel shook is hands in the mans direction.

"Jonas sent the roses he asked me to come and visit him!"

"JONAS!! Jonas my ass this isn't Jonas _this is my brother PRESTON!_" he bellowed, Nigel shot a dirty look at Preston aka Jonas De Ville.

"This is Preston! Well Jonas Preston who ever the heck you are!" she bellowed back.

Preston took a step back, lifting his arms up in defense.

"Well first of all, I would like to say that my second name is Jonas; and second I didn't know you knew my brother Foxy. Lastly I would just like to say Nigel you never told me you were working for a complete hotty!" Preston exclaimed. "And besides I never thought that you two would know each other, so I thought a little lie about my name couldn't hurt.

"You _Preston Jonas Bailey _made me believe you were the son of the Famous Jack De Ville!" Sydney screeched throwing a plant pot at Preston. "Liar, Black mailer"

Nigel stood with his arms folded nodding at everything Sydney said.

"Listen Foxy, I'm sure we can sort this out, I just told a tiny weensy one Foxy I mean come on you and I clicked I mean we still can click. And after all I did do that massive favor for you." He pointed out.

Sydney caught his eye. "Oh, yeah, I forgot about our little ah arrangement." She muttered.

"WHAT little arrangement Syd, don't let your self be pushed around by this great lug!" Nigel incredulously said.

"Nigel, Preston I am sorry that I over reacted, but you did lie to me Jo…Preston. So let's just pretend that we all _get _along and have a nice time" Sydney suggested.

"Wonderful idea! Foxy I knew you would come around, what do you say Podge" Preston beamed, throwing his arms out.

"Just peachy, absolutely peachy." Nigel muttered back. Preston led them onto the balcony. Nigel grabbed Sydney by the arm and span her around. "What little arrangement?"

"Nothing, you need to worry about Nige" she smiled.

"Not to worry! I always worry where Preston is concerned Syd I've told you enough about my brother." Hissed Nigel, "For one he lied to you about who he was! And secondly….." Nigel broke off.

"NIGEL! I uh need to see you about something Podge!" Preston yelled, pulling Nigel into the room and shoving Sydney on the balcony. Preston slammed the doors and drew the curtains on Sydney.

"Listen Podge…"

"No you listen here Preston; I told you that I was working for Sydney Fox, and I told you how much I liked her, and then you go and woo her with black roses, which you happen to know I'm allergic to!" Preston tried to shut Nigel up, "No I haven't finished yet! I saw her first! Why'd you have to go and ruin it? And I don't want any of your excuses I won't hear them! Lalala"

"Fine the Podge if that's the way you feel, then that's how it's going to be. Rock, Paper, Scissors, who ever wins gets her?" Preston shrugged.

"No! Will not do rock, paper, scissors with you- you always cheat!" Nigel said indignantly.

"Fine then 3 dates separate dates with her and after that she has to pick which one she wants? Ok Podge!"

"Fine,"

"Good"

"Though I doubt Sydney would agree to it." Nigel grinned.

"Oh don't worry she will, she owes me, we have a ah arrangement" He put lightly.

"Fine! I reserve the last 3 dates!" Nigel said quickly.

"Oh no! You don't I do! You just want the last 3 so you can impress her more!" Preston yelled.

"Well yes! Isn't that what you want the last 3 for!" he retorted.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Preston innocently suggested.

Nigel scowled. _Damn! Preston always cheats!!_

* * *

**Don't worry Preston's second name isn't Jonas as far as I know. But it would suit him….. Any ways! Tune in tomorrow for the first of Sydney's disastrous dates. **

**RTBF**


	4. Chapter 4 Rules are made to be broken

Disclaimers: I don't own Relic Hunter or its characters and make no money from my fanfic

**Disclaimers: I don't own Relic Hunter or its characters and make no money from my fanfic. However, please do not reproduce this story without my permission.**

* * *

**Relic Hunter, Funny Jealousy. **

**Chapter 4: Rules are made to be broken. **

"He cheated!" Nigel muttered indignantly.

"Nigel drop it!" Sydney growled back.

"You and your little arrangement!"

"Nige don't remind me." She muttered. Sydney has been in a fowl mood with Nigel since the previous night. She had agreed to do this ridiculous dating game to humor Nigel, it never occurred to Sydney that Nigel actually _liked _her. She had agreed to the whole dating thing on conditions.

"Fine! I will do it" Sydney held her hands up to silence the two brothers, "But there will be rules. 1. No sabotaging, 2. No spying. 3. No cheating!" Preston and Nigel agreed. Sydney was very bemused by the whole thing.

Preston had got the last three dates and Nigel had got the first ones. He had no idea where to take Sydney. "Ah Sydney, can you ice skate?"

"In the middle of summer?"

"Oh yeah I ah forgot about that, you still haven't answered my question."

"Yes, I do ice skate"

"Oh, then in that case, I'll pick you up at 7." Nigel stuttered what better way to win Sydney's heart than her see Nigel make a complete fool of him self.

"Ok, see you at 7" Sydney swept out of the room. Nigel sighed _ice skating, this is how I am meant to impress Sydney Fox? _Sydney bent down Nigel glanced at her ass, _she sure has a nice ass, a real nice one, and good choice in underwear, from feet up to you're….. _

He picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Nigel Bailey can I speak to Toby Oil?"

"Yes, sir. MR.OIL! Phone called for you uh a Nigel Bailey" the receptionist yelled.

"Yo! My man Nige! Whatssup?"

"Uh, Toby I was wandering after I got you out of that scrap in Brazil I was wandering if you could get me some tickets to a certain duet concert going on tonight?"

"You mean the tickets to the uh duet of duets?"

"Yeah, that one"

"Sure thing man! I will send the tickets by your place at 5 ish?"

"5 ish yeah that sounds good, thanks Tobs"

"Any time my man!"

_Oh yeah, I got it Nigel Bailey Is GONNA WIN!! _

**The Plaza: **

Preston slumped down in chair, how he could sabotage Nigel and Sydney's date.

_Hmmmn, well rules are made to be broken. Now I think following Nigel will be the best thing. _

**Around 5 ish where ever Nigel lives: **

Nigel Bailey, was a pacer when he was worried he paced and paced, and normally until Sydney or some thing else knocked him back to his senses. _5 ish what's that supposed to mean? Half 5? Quarter to 6 ish? These terms so confusing! Never can give a precise…._

Knock! Knock!

"Yes!" Nigel leaped out the door. A shady looking guy leaned against the door frame.

"You be Nigel Bailey?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Y yes" he stuttered.

"I believe I got something for you, Mr. Bailey" he handed Nigel and envelope. "Enjoy" he winked at Nigel and Left. Nigel closed the door and jumped up and down. "OWWWWWW!" he whacked his head on the low ceiling _crap, that's going to bruise. _

"Oi, Syd let me in!" Nigel banged on her door. Sydney opened the door.

"Hey, Nige!"

"Whoa, Syd! You um look ah nice, but ahhhh"

She had a back less red slip dress on. "What?"

"Syd you look absolutely wonderful except it's not exactly the most practical thing that you should wear tonight. Because we are going somewhere that uh needs… ahhhh"

"Less of me showing right?"

"Yes. Yes exactly!"

"10 minutes then, and I'll meet you down stairs?"

Nigel nodded. _I can't believe I just told her to change that dress!! That dress!! _He made his way down stairs clutching the tickets in his pocket. A few minutes later Sydney came out, she looked nice but not as good as she did in _that _dress. Nigel began drooling over his fantasy of Sydney in _that_ dress.

"Nigel you're drooling."

"I am?"

"Yes Nige."

"Oh!!" Nigel wiped his mouth with the corner of his sleeve. "Yo, TAXI!!"

A yellow can flew past then reversed; Nigel opened the door for Sydney.

"Thanks Nige" Sydney sat down and strapped in. Just as Nigel got in the taxi took off at heart ranching speed.

"WHOA!!" Nigel fell side ways into Sydney. The cab driver grinned.

"Sir, where do you wanna go?"

Nigel sighed. He leaned forward. "The ah um Black Stage Arena Sir"

"Right ho!" the driver swerved "Cause of all the traffic around the area I will take a shortcut."

"Uh, ok as long as we get there by 8.15 its ok." Nigel replied. Sydney turned to look at Nigel,

"Black Stage Arena, I swear I've seen that name around town… What was it for Nige?"

"It's a surprise Syd."

The taxi driver pulled his cap down lower over his face, Preston was a master of disguise. If he was going to pull it off as the taxi driver from hell he was gonna do it in style and be discreet.

-

-

"THIS IS WHY I HATE TAXI DRIVERS!!" Nigel bellowed yelling, they were crashed into the side of someone living room, only god knows how they managed to survive.

"Nigel, calm down, it's not that bad" Sydney got of the taxi, the incredulous family stared their attention had been diverted from the T.V to the new drama forming inside their living room,** who-cares-about-T.V-soaps-we've-got-one-right-here-it-crashed-in-our-living-room **was the look that was on their faces.

"Calm down, Sydney we have crashed into a family's living room and they are all starring at us." Nigel got out of the car dusting himself down, with a bemused, angry, annoyed incredulous look on his face.

"Ok, well Nige we are going to handle this nice and methodically and find the taxi driver and then call the police and they can come and charge this taxi driver and we can get on our merry way to where ever you are going to take me. Nigel you look for the driver make sure he's ok and I will borrow this very kind family's phone." Sydney smiled at the family, "Could I please use the phone?" the young child still had a chicken drumstick sticking out of its mouth the rest of the family still seemed to be in state of shock, the blonde child smiled at Sydney and pointed her in the direction of the phone, it was now hanging from the ceiling.

"Sydney before you call the cops you better tell them that um the taxi driver is not in the taxi." Nigel murmured now it was Sydney's turn to look incredulous.

-

-

* * *

**Ok, so Preston was the Taxi driver, there will be more soon, and I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE LACK ON UPDATES but once April and the middle of May are over I will have more time to update because I won't have to study and do exams and hopefully I will have more time to write stories and such. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts from the very kind people that alerted and reviewed. **

**RTBF**


End file.
